Sebastian's Horrible Nightmare
by Blacksoul9321
Summary: what if Sebastian never confessed to Becky about his feelings towards her? what is she and Claude never broke up? how will Sebastian deal with things? one shot song fic (read his butler in modern day high school first if you don't get it)


Sebastians horrible nightmare

One shot Songfic

**Since I was bored visiting my uncles house I decided to make a Songfic about the Fanfic I am currently writing. So if there is some stuff you don't understand than read his butler in mod. HS First but if you have read it than you would probly understand it. So the song is called wedding dress by taeyang. (He is a k-pop singer) So this is the English verion by JD relic. So here it goes**

**My first song fic so please tell me how it is cause these are fun to write and I would like some feedback**

**DISClaIMER: I don't own black butler if I did that would be awesome**

Sebastian was tired o his day from working as a Phantomhive butler which was rather usual. Once in his quarters he had decided to sleep. Sleeping was a luxury to him and he didn't normally do it but he felt tired and he seemed to need it. ' An hour or two wouldn't hurt' he thought as he undressed himself and changed in to his sleeping clothes the master had provided him he began to uncover the sheets from his bed and lay in it. Trying to get comfortable in about 3 minutes he finally dozed off to sleep.

_**Sebastians dream**_

Looking at the invitation in his hand Sebastian saw the Trancy crest. Wondering what they had wanted he went up to the master's office and gave him the letter there. Once he opened it there was a white card decorated in silver and gold. Ciel knew what to expect. As he began to read it he gasped he looked at Sebastian who was eager to know what it was. It was cause him distress he thought to himself.

"She is getting married to him" he said

"What are you talking about to? To whom?" Sebastian asked

Ciel sighed" here read it" he handed him to invitation to a wedding.

_Hello Mr. Phantomhive you are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Becky Peterson to Claude Faustus_

_October 1__st__ 2015_

_At 12 0 clock afternoon_

_Church_

_Reception to follow _

It was an official wedding invitation Sebastian felt his heart stop and break. "How did this happen" he said.

"You never told her how you felt about for two years and since she had graduated high school you still never told her.. I thought you knew this " Ciel said casually

"May I be excused sir?"

"Sure whatever" he said as he had went back to his work. As Sebastian walked outside and began to walk into his quarters he paced back and forth wondering how did it happened. Why are they getting married? This had to be a nightmare he thought he tried to wake up but couldn't. But what he couldn't get out of his mind was why she didn't tell him in person? Why in a letter? Soon in a couple months she was going to be his forever and there was nothing he can do about it.

Time flied in Sebastian's dream which was a bit odd. Soon a surprise visit from their friend Becky was here. "Hey guys long time no see" she said as she had walked up to the two who were busy with business

"Becky it is good to see you how have you been and I got your invitation I didn't know you were getting married" Ciel said happy to see his friend

She blushed "yeah after the graduation ceremony I got proposed by Claude and as you can see I said yes" she held up he left hand and the two saw a beautiful engagement ring. Sebastian didn't like her decision at all. Throughout the whole visit Sebastian didn't like the two talking about the wedding it was still a touchy subject with him. Before she left to take care of things she wanted to talk to Sebastian alone.

"Sebastian can I please talk to you in private?" he nodded as he followed her out of the study.

"What is it?"

"I have a request for you and I am hoping you say yes. Would you play the piano while I walk down the aisle for me please?" he hoped it was something else but unfortunately it wasn't. He didn't want to be rude so he accepted the offer. Months somehow passed in his dream and it was finally the wedding day. As he and Ciel dressed properly they started to head out to the church.

_Some say it ain't over till it's over_

_But I guess it's really over now_

As they got there the two went to see their friend before the ceremony. The visited her in a private room for her. Ciel went in first and Sebastian went last. When it was his turn he saw her in her wedding dress and he could keep his eyes off of her. Until he realized he had been staring for too long.

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go_

_Listen..._

"You look beautiful "he said "I have to tell you something important and you must answer honestly"

"Thank you and okay sure what is it?"

"Do you really love him? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"Baffled by his response she replied with an honest answer "yes I really do love him and I am sure I want to marry him. Why do you ask?"

Looking down from disappointment he replied "It's just.. I really wanted to make sure you weren't making a mistake. I have to go prepare the piano" he said as he left the room and sat on the piano bench.

_Can't believe what's goin' on _

_Gotta keep my cool, be calm _

_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control _

_All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't _

_hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no." _

_I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how _

_can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out _

_Just makes me feel that what we had was real _

_Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)_

As everybody was filing in Ciel saw he didn't tell her how he felt about her. He sighed and sat down in his seat. Ciel remembered how he saw Claude with another girl instead of Becky one late afterschool while searching for evidence he was a fool not to see what he was up to.

**Flashback: as Ciel was walking around the school campus he saw Claude talking to a different girl and it was not Becky. Claude saw Ciel from the corner of his eye he was careful not to do anything stupid. **

"**So what will it be" she said**

"**I'm sorry but I am in love with someone else" he said. He did love Becky but he didn't really show it much but she knew he did. Ciel sighed and began searching other places in the school.**

_Baby! _

_Listen to your heart, won't let you down _

_Cause you should be my Lady! _

_Now that we're apart love will show how _

_Life carries on..._

Sebastian had a chance to tell her but was overthinking things too much what if she didn't love him back? It would be hard to face the rejection after all it was her wedding if back at the library two years ago he would of kissed her? But would she kiss back?he didn't know but he had a different memory than the original one.

**Flash back:**

**The memory was different as he has remembered what happened as the two were sitting in the library reading books and sitting together alone. Sebastian though of making a move but there was someone in the way. Claude, she had fallen for him badly and he didn't want to mess things up for her and he didn't want to ruin their friendship even though he wanted it to be something more. Throughput the whole night they sat there reading books until she fell asleep. In the end he never kissed her.**

_I've never felt so strong _

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending _

_If we just know that we belong to each other _

_Never worry, grow as we go _

_See you in your wedding dress _

_I can see you in your wedding dress _

_I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress) _

_I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)_

Ciel was seated in a nice spot until Alois arrived.

"Ciel nice seeing you came? Where is your butler?" he smirked

"Sitting by the piano Trancy" he sighed this ceremony was going to be very long he thought to himself

Sebastian saw Claude waiting at the end of the aisle he saw him smirking because he knew Sebastian was suffering through everything.

_I was never perfect no _

_But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable _

_What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable _

_You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible _

_Just know I'm here for you _

_All clear for you from night to sun _

_God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush _

_It makes me feel that what we have is real _

_It could never be too late oh yeah yeah_

It was really hard for sebastian to sit there he really thought that she would marry him not claude it was not fair. soon It was time to play the song for the bride as he played the piano perfectly he looked up at her she was smiling towards claude. Once she was therewith him the ceremony had started.

_Baby! _

_Listen to your heart, won't let you down _

_Cause you should be my Lady! _

_Now that we're apart love will show how _

_Life carries on..._

As every minute had passed was dreadful for the butler he wanted to step outside but he didn't want to seem rude it was hard for him not to pay attention.

_I've never felt so strong _

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending _

_If we just know that we belong to each other _

_Never worry, grow as we go _

_See you in your wedding dress _

_I can see you in your wedding dress _

_I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress) _

_I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)_

It came to the part where the minister said if there were any objections. As he looked around there was silence and he had began to continue to read. Sebastian didn't say anything he thought it was pointless since she didn't even love him back but part of him really wanted to stop everything.

_Baby girl you won't regret _

_Come along just take my hand _

_Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful _

_This happy hope that we spread, love and see _

_It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh oh oh oh)_

The vows had finally come.

"I, Becky, take you, Claude, to be my lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She said as she slipped on his ring on his finger

"I do" he said

"I, Claude, take you, Becky , to be my lawfully wedded(husband/wife), to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He said as he also slipped on her ring on her finger

"I do " she said

"you may now kiss the bride" the minister said

_I've never felt so strong_

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending_

_If we just know that we belong to each other_

_Never worry, grow as we go_

_See you in your wedding dress_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

_Never let go... never let go_

_oh yeah_

Everyone clapped at the newlyweds as Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out and an engagement ring it had one diamond in the middle but it was beautiful. He looked back at the two and dropped it on the ground he didn't like to believe it but it was true they were finally married. Once he left outside by the car Ciel was there soon after.

"In the end you never got the girl" he said "you had chances but you blew it"

Sebastian stayed silent. When the reception was over they drove back home while Sebastian sat in his room thinking over everything.

"Do I really have to let you go? I don't understand why him? It should have been me. So is this goodbye? I never wanted it to end this way?"

Sebastian kept tossing and turning in his sleep. "It should of have been me" he mumbled until he finally sat up awake. He looked around for a moment and checked the date October 1st 2013. He sighed in relief. He began to dress in his clothes and leave his room.

"This is why I don't sleep " he said to himself


End file.
